


Blood Whore

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dubious Consent, Dude I can't remember what's in this fic AT ALL, Harry is an asshole at first with some weird kinks, I can't rememberrrr, I don't think there's actual non-con tho, I know there's vampires, I was such a bad writer back then, M/M, Mpreg, Niall is Louis' pimp tbh, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Vampire Harry, Whore Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a human whore to Vampires.He was also an illegal Blood Whore, someone who is addicted to vampire bites and being drank from.Louis loves getting sucked and fucked by vampires, it leaves him itchy when he goes more than 2 days without a fix, a bite. He's a cute twink too, well fed and kept plump and healthy for his blood type is 1 in a million...literally.Harry Styles is a lonely Vampire looking for a human companion though he's sometimes looked down upon for it. His best friends Zayn and Liam push him towards Louis hoping love will bud.Does it? Will Louis turn into Harry's blood whore and nothing more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic being transferred from my wattpad onto ao3
> 
> This was written in 2015 so please don't hate me for what's in it, I didn't reread it.  
> This is highly unedited and uneducated writing.

"You're the only vampire I know that fucks humans bro," Niall cackles when Harry downs his bloodshot and slams the shot glass on the table.

"And fuck you too Ni," Harry pushed away from the booth, fixing his jacket. He licked his lips, scanning the bar, then shook his head and made his way to the front door. His best friend was almost making fun of him for that but vampires ego's were too big and not many of them were open enough to actually get physical with a human.

Harry scanned the dark street, eyes narrowing at all the whores lined up against the walls of busy bars. One, a tall redhead, approached him, purring when she got close. "Well hello there," she ran a finger down Harry's chest and he groaned pushing her arm away.

"I'll bleed you dry before you could hop on," he sneered and she snatched her hand away, lip curling up in distaste.

"So you're a bloodsucker," she turned her head away and walked back to her post, her friend giggling and leaning in to whisper about him. No point in whispering really when Harry could hear everything, even their heartbeats, the aids running through their systems.

Vampires and humans lived together for many centuries now. Humans would volunteer to be a blood bank for vampires because it paid well, very well, and when you gave blood at donation centers you were given points and after so many points you would get paid a lot of money.

Vampires were picky though, only drank 2 types of blood and they were really rare. Vampires that wanted to turn a human had to go to court with the human and, well let's say it was just as difficult to get permission to change a human as it was to get married. You had to sign papers, have documents, blood tests and a whole bunch of shit.

Humans didn't know everything about vampires and that was a good thing for the bloodsuckers. Yes, they had inhuman speed but you won't be finding any of them running around the streets. They had very, very good eyesight and many vampires went on to be doctors because of it. They were really strong but they kept that to themselves really, not letting the humans use them as machinery on construction sites or anything. Humans did not know that vampires could see auras, red for anger, pink for lust, blue for sadness, etc. They didn't know vampires could hear their heartbeats, knowing when they lie and such. Humans also didn't know that vampires could, just by smelling a human, sense what sickness they had, such as aids, cancer, a common cold.

Life living with the humans was an odd experience but it made lives for the vampires much easier.

"Harry, mate, you know I was joking yeah?" Niall asked, pushing through a few people at the door of the bar.

"But you weren't though," Harry replied. He moved down the street, Niall following after him. "Suns up soon," he said, eyes going to the sky where the darkness was turning a bit purple with the impending light. Vampires could be in sunlight but most, like Harry, chose not too. It made them uncomfortable, the warmth spreading through their bodies and making them itchy.

"Aw, I was playin'. You're fine, yeah?" Niall nudged Harry's arm, brows raised. They had been friends for a very long time so he nodded, not wanting to keep his friend begging for forgiveness. Vampires lived longer than humans, 1 vampire years is equivalent to 10 human years. Vampires died of old age just as everyone else. They had blood running through their system too, it was their blood that could heal a human of any sickness, humans didn't know that, and turn a human into a vampire. They had venom in their system that they could release into their blood system when they decide to change a human. Vampires heal quickly but not instantly, drinking blood can make the process move faster.

Many humans don't know how to kill vampires either, that's the one thing the vampire society, the top vampires and rule makers, wanted kept quiet. There was this plant that grows in Jamaica that when burned it makes a blue smoke. The smoke when inhaled by a vampire will eat them from the inside out, much like acid. It was painful and the society was working on destroying all traces of the plant and its properties.

"Are you coming with me or going home?" Harry asked Niall as he got into his car. Harry had worked for many many years and saved up enough money that now he didn't have to lift a finger for another hundred or so.

"I think i'm ganna go home. Haven't been there in a few days, my brother is probably gettin' a bit worried," Niall said and Harry nodded, closing the car door. Once he got home he threw the keys into a little glass bowl with 2 other sets. That meant Zayn and Liam were home.

Harry and Zayn fucked on and off, only when Zayn couldn't find someone to get fucked by and when Harry was too lazy to go out hunting for a nice human ass. Liam was dating this human girl and Harry hated her, she was just too into becoming a vampire and didn't realize that it was harder than it looked.

"Haz, is that you!" Zayn called from somewhere in the home. The house wasn't that big, just a simple 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom. Harry and Zayn were the ones with the en suite bathrooms, mainly because they were the ones that purchased the home.

"Yes," Harry replied, not bothering to yell all throughout the house. Zayn would hear him anyway.

"How was the time with Niall?" Zayn asked, body now in the living room, his speed blurring his body for a moment.

"He made fun of me for fucking humans again," Harry informed, going to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and licked his lips at the teriyaki (mixed with blood) wings that were sitting in the front.

"Mine but you can have it," Zayn offered and Harry turned to kiss him on the cheek before pulling out the meat and popping it into the microwave. "Was it at least a good night?" Zayn asked when Harry turned, leaning against the counter in front of the microwave.

"Yeah, it was okay I guess. Had a few shots, nothing much," Harry replied with a shrug.

"We really need to find you a boyfriend or something," Liam whined as he walked into the kitchen. Harry sent a glare his way and turned to take the wings out, fingers picking one up but dropping it when it was too hot. Yes, they felt temperature too, like normal people.

Harry didn't reply just kept poking at the chicken until it was cool enough for him to pick up and bite into. "You do know that human blood, fresh, is best," Zayn said and Harry gave him a lazy look because, yes, he did know that. Every vampire knew that. "And if you had a boyfriend he could be your bank," Zayn finished and Harry sighed, putting his half eaten piece of chicken leg down.

"Guys, I love you. You know that?" He started. Zayn and Liam nodded. "Now get out of my love life," he added and Zayn sighed.

"I don't know Harry. There's this cute kid at my job," Liam said and Harry threw his chicken at him, taking it back when Liam just caught it and handed it over. "He's a bank, you can tell by the marks on his arms and neck," Liam added.

"I don't want some used up bank!" Harry replied.

"He's cute, Haz. Just come in tomorrow and meet him. His names Louis, he's tiny and twinky, thick thighs? Fat ass? Bottom too, from what I hear. I don't know, maybe a blood whore too?" Liam shrugged. Blood whores were humans that were addicted to the feeling of being drank from, they were pretty rare because being a blood whore was illegal amongst humans, it was like cocaine or something, harry didn't really know.

"If you fuck him and end up liking him don't let him just leave, keep going back to him," Zayn added. "And if you fuck him and end up not him then we can all say we tried, yeah?"

Harry glared at his best friends then slapped his hand against the counter. "You know what? Okay, i'll go in tomorrow. Text me when he's there. If this turns out badly then I am killing both of you," Harry nodded to himself, "Slowly."

Harry really wanted a human boyfriend. Maybe turn him into a vampire after a while, then still drink from him and even be drank from. Vampires biting vampires and drinking their blood was supposed to be extra amazing but it was also a soul bond that attached two vampires together for life so not many have been through it.

"We love you!" Zayn and Liam said together and they hugged Harry who just glared, ripping into his wing. Fucking friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck yeah!" Louis whined, body bouncing roughly as a large male vampire pounded into him at inhuman speed, jerking his body back and forth. He had one of Louis' legs up in the air and the other splayed to the side. "Harder," Louis moaned, back arching when the vampire did as he was told bucking his hips roughly into Louis, hammering into his prostate.

"Ready?" The man asked and Louis nodded, turning his head to the side to show his bruised and previously bitten neck. He man pushed Louis' leg to the side making the twink whimper at the stretch then hiss 'yes,' when his fangs sank into him.

"Shit shit shit," Louis panted as he exploded all over the front of his body. The vampire took three long drags of his blood then pulled back, slapping a hand on Louis' thigh then busting his hot nut into Louis. The thing about being a paid whore for vampires is that taking a lick of vampire blood would heal his busted hole for another round. Bite wounds would heal on their own, however, and Louis had to cover the bruises with makeup as to now show that he's been bitten over and over again.

The pulled out of Louis, got dressed, then left the room. Niall, Louis pimp, was standing outside the door like he normally did, hand out ready for the 500 dollars it took to have Louis for a quick shag. He put half away for Louis then walked into the room, Louis panting on the bed, trying to get his breath back.

"How many more do you think you can take tonight?" Niall asked, eyes on Louis' black and blue neck. Louis licked his lips, eyes on the ceiling.

"Um, 3? Just, not here anymore," he patted the area with 5 bite marks on his neck. It took a lot out of a human to be drank from but Louis had been a blood whore for a while, his body made blood quickly but he could only give so much in a day before it was dangerous. All clients knew to only take three gulps, three mouthfuls, or else they'd be beat and fined a thousand bucks.

"Three? Okay. Not neck bites," Niall pricked his finger with a needle, shoved it between Louis' lips, then walked out of the room. There was a line of 10 vampires standing there. Louis was one of two whores in the building, the only under Niall, and the best. "Only three, highest bidders," Niall said.

Louis first client paid a clean 9 hundred dollars and walked into the room, hands spreading Louis' plaint legs as he climbed on the bare bed. He turned Louis onto his stomach, pulled his ass up by the hips, and shoved into him. "Shit!" Louis cried, hand moving down between his legs to feel the vampire pounding into him. 

Some vampires like to go dry so Louis had already shoved a few lubed fingers in his ass before he had come in but it doesn't mean he was stretched right, after becoming tight from the tab of Niall's blood. "So tight," the vampire moaned, rolling his head back as he pounded into Louis. He bit Louis on his shoulder blade, causing Louis' arms to give out and his upper body collapse on the mattress. It was okay, the man busting his nut moments later then walking out the room, still licking his lips.

Niall didn't have time to heal Louis for the next vampire didn't care, just walking in, burying himself deep in Louis, hips slapping against his ass as he fucked him. When he came he moved back, spread Louis' legs, then bit his thigh causing Louis to actually scream in pain, blue eyes going wide and fingers curling into a fist.

"Shit, owe," Louis shook his head when Niall poked his in the room. "No more," he whined, hand moving to the bite on his inner thigh, right in the crease, next to cock. "That last one really hurt," he cried, rolling onto his front to sniffle into the mattress.

"Let's get you home, you have to go to work tomorrow, yeah?" Niall asked, moving into the room after telling the last man to go home and come back the next night.

"Yeah, I do. Fuck it hurts," Louis whined, turning when Niall pushed his body. He looked down at the bite and whimpered as the bruised raised welt, a few drops of blood dripping down onto the bed. Niall gave Louis another drop of his own blood to heal his hole.

"You're okay?" Niall asked when he dropped Louis off at his tiny flat. Louis turned, limping, and put his head through the open window of the car.

"I'm fine Niall. It's just ganna hurt for a little," he said, smiling as Niall reached over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay then, i'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to get your rest," Niall said and Louis nodded, eyes turning to glare up at the stars. He walked into his flat, threw his duffle bag on the floor near the door, and sighed as his fluffy cat 'Sausage' rubbed against his leg.

"Hi baby, time go to bed, isn't it?" Louis asked her. He walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower, then climbed into his bed. Louis only had a afternoon job to keep the pretense that he was making money from working, not fucking, to the government.

It was routine. Get up at 4pm, go to work until midnight, get picked up by Niall, go get fucked until he was done for the night and go home. Louis was usually home snuggling into his bed at 4 or 5 am, depends on how the night was.

Louis made a lot of money too. Just the one night alone he made almost 3 thousand bucks. Life was hella good.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been on your phone for like, the past half an hour," Louis tells Liam, trying to see around the man's arm to see who he's texting. "Is it your girlfriend again?" Louis asks. Liam hesitates then nods, eyes going to Louis then to the door as it dings open with another customer.

Louis and Liam worked at a nice coffee job and today they both worked behind the counter instead of in the back making all the food. "Can you take this one Lou?" Liam asks, waving his phone at Louis. "Sasha really need to call. Something's happened to her cat," Liam said and Louis narrowed his eyes.

"I guess," he turns smiling at the curly haired vampire that sits down. He was looking past Louis, who turned to see what it was, just to see Liam stepping through to the kitchen. "Hello! What can I get for ya?" Louis asked and the green eyes of the vampire sweeps over his body. He couldn't see much for the counter went to Louis' upper belly.

"Your name for one," the vampire said, pulling a napkin out of the black holder. He started to tear it apart while Louis' lips parted.

The blue eyed boy frowned, glancing at the clock then back to the man. "Um, Louis. Do you want something to drink? We got a fresh batch of blood in today," he informed and Harry looked down at the napkin between his fingers then back up at Louis.

"Not as fresh as what I could get from you, five hundred, right?" Louis went pink, eyes going to the kitchen door where Liam walked out of. Liam didn't know of Louis' other job and Louis didn't want to lose his respect by him finding out.

"I-uh," Louis was saved by a dark haired man sitting next to the curly haired one.

"Can I have a hot chocolate? Spiked please," he asked and Louis nodded. He wrote the order down, you needed to write everything down for closing time, and turned to make the drink. He poured half a cup of blood into the mixture, stirred it, added blood infused whipped cream on top then slid the cup to the man.

"There you are," Louis told him, eyes going back to the curly haired vampire. "What is your name?" He asked, noticing the dark haired one glancing at them a lot.

"Harry, was I correct in the price?" He asked and Louis swallowed, nodding, eyes on the counter. "What if I wanted a private show at my home?" Harry asked and Louis bit his lip, bouncing on his feet.

"I don't know. Call my manager, Niall Horan," Louis answered when the kitchen doors opened. He smiled at Liam, unwrapping his apron. "I'm going to take a break," he said and Liam rose a brow but nodded, moving out of the way to let him through.

Louis pushed through the kitchen and out the side door of the building, gulping deep breaths. That vampire was pretty hot, knew what he did for a living, knew how much it cost, and even asked for a private show. Louis has never done a private show before, it has always been out of Niall's side home.

Louis' phone rang a moment later and the small man pulled it out of his back pocket, frowning when he seen Niall's face and number pop up. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Ah! Louis, my body," Niall started like he always did. "I just got a call from one of my friends. Harry Styles, he wants a private show with you. I am inclined to give it to him because I owe him a favor. He'll still be paying, twice as normal, so it'd be a 500 dollar pay out for you," Niall explained and Louis gaped.

"Wait wait wait," Louis looked at the door of the building, then down the alleyway he stood in. "Harry is your friend? Are you sure? Tall curly haired vampire," Louis described and Niall hummed his acceptance of the accusation. "And he wants a private show with me, which you're allowing me to do?" Niall hummed again. "And i'm getting paid double for this," Niall hummed again.

"Yeah. You'll be going to his place when you get out of work instead of mine. I'll be there too, just hanging out with Zee and Liam," Niall said and Louis wanted to throw his phone.

"Wait, you're all friends?" He asked.

Niall laughed on the line, "Yes you dunce. Zayn should have been there with Harry. Dark haired lad?" Louis nodded then coughed when he remembered that Niall couldn't see him.

"Yeah, asked for a spiked hot chocolate," he informed.

"That's him. He's always been a man of hot chocolates. Well yeah. Zayn, Harry, and Liam all live together. I'm friends with them, go to their place all the time actually," Niall informed and Louis sighed, rubbing his free hand over his face.

"Well everyone is friends with everyone, yeah?" Louis joked and Niall cackled. "Wait, if I go to Harry's place then Liam will know what I do!" Louis almost shouted into the phone.

"Louis, you're a whore. It's not that bad," Niall said then coughed, sniffling. "Man, I gotta go. You're at work, ain't ya? Yeah you are, stupid question. Get in there and chat Harry up," the line went dead and Louis shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Fuck vampires," Louis said as he walked back into the building, moving back to the front. Harry and Zayn were gone, Liam shoving tips into his apron after an old lady passed him a 20.

"Hey, heard you're coming to my place after work," Liam said and Louis blushed.

"Uh, yeah," he said and Liam frowned.

They were quiet for a moment, the diner slowing down it's lash of customers because the sun was down and it was nearing closing time. "You know it's alright," Liam started and added when Louis gave him an odd look, "To do what you do on the side. Not many people could handle something like that," Liam added and Louis sighed, rubbing at a stain on the counter.

"It's a dirty and horrible job," Louis said. He loved getting fucked. "Getting bit all the time," god it felt so good to have fangs sink into his skin.

"But you love it," Liam filled in and Louis stopped rubbing the stain, turning to his vampire friend. Well they weren't really friends but Louis could see it.

"Yeah, I love getting fucked and bit all the time," he said watching the vampire for any facial changes to disgust.

"And that's completely alright. Clear out the diner so we can lock up and get home. Harry is actually pretty excited for you," Liam said and Louis turned to do as he was told. Well, let's hope the night went well so Louis could get it over with then go back to Niall's place to take more clients.


	4. Chapter 4

"Niall what are you doing?" Louis asked as the blonde vampire pushed him against the bed, bending his body against the edge.

"I know Harry. If you don't want to rip into two while you're with him then I suggest that you shut up," Niall said pushing Louis pants down under his bum.

"What do-fuck!" Louis cried out, burying his face into the blankets. Niall had pushed into him, only his cock lubed, until there was no more to force into Louis' body. "You could have warned me, shit," Louis whined, hand pushing itself under his body so he could squeeze at his soft prick, trying to get it to attention.

Niall pulled Louis' hand away then put one of his own onto Louis' back so he could quickly fuck into him. "Don't get hard until you're with Harry. Trust me. You're going to cum like 3 times before he does," Niall said, concentrating on shoving his cock into Louis' tight rim.

"You could have prepared me right, though," Louis grunted as his burning rim was assaulted. Niall laughed then went quiet. He pushed into Louis again, held into his hips, then quickly pulled out and came onto his lower back. "Oh, done already?" Louis teased and earned a slap to the ass which he hissed at.

"You better get used to being...taken advantage of, in the bedroom," Niall told him and Louis went to push himself up, grunting when Niall pushed him back down. "Harry is all cute and cupcakes when he's in public or...just not having sex, but he's a fucking beast in the bedroom," Niall said. "And he really likes sweet blood," he added and Louis tensed, looking over his shoulder at what Niall was doing.

He was dipping the tip of a rather large butt plug into a bowl of lube then moving it to louis' arse to rub it against his rim and to slowly start pushing it in. "That is not comfortable," Louis told him, hissing as it got to the biggest part.

"If you want to stay stretched-," Niall gave one last hard push and it popped into Louis' body making the younger man gasp.

"You said he likes sweet blood? Is that why i'm expecting to be cuming so much?" Louis asked. Sweet blood was, well, it was right before, during, and right after someone climaxes. Their heart beats faster and their body lets go of a bunch of chemicals and it makes the blood temporarily sweeter. There's a 3 minute time window where the blood will be sweet and many vampires like it but not many have the resistance to be able to stop and not drain the human.

"Yeah. He's going to drink a lot. I don't think you're going to take many clients afterwards," Niall pulled Louis so he was standing. The whore scrunched his nose and reached back to poke at the metal sticking out of his bum. "He's not home yet but he told me to take you there and bring you to his room. Me and the guys are going to go out for a few drinks to give you and Harry some private time," Niall said as he pushed some clothes into Louis' arms.

It was a pair of way too short shorts, they were short enough that Louis' arse was sticking out of the bottom and he swore his sack was going to make an appearance. There was also a too large shirt that went to Louis' upper thighs, it was meant to be that way though because the top of the shirt fit Louis perfectly. No shoes and no underwear. "He doesn't like fighting to get what he wants," Niall informed Louis as they walked out of his home and got into the car to drive to Harry's.

The house was quiet and Niall led Louis to Harry's room. It was simple and kind of empty but Louis really had the urge to start going through things. "Oh, and Louis?" Niall said right before he closed the door. "Stay quiet. Harry doesn't like loud sex," Niall said and Louis blinked, watching him leave.

Louis didn't have time to walk to the bed, let alone start snooping, because the door opened and the tall vampire walked in. Harry had no shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. "Hm," he said, tilting his head to the side to look over Louis' body. "Take off the shirt," Harry said and Louis did as he was told.

Harry watched him, the shirt falling to the hardwood floor. "Turn around," the vampire said next and Louis turned, eyes going to the bed. He was instructed to bend over so he did, ears straining to hear anything other than his own breathing in the dim room. He jerked, surprised, when a fingers trailed up the back of his thigh, over part of his arse, then hooked in the thin fabric between Louis' cheeks to start pulling the shorts down.

"W-," Louis didn't get to make anymore noise because his shorts were thrown off and his ass was assaulted with three quick spanks.

"Quiet," was all he got in return. Louis was pushed to the bed so he was bent over it much like Niall had him at his own home. The plug in him was pushed against and Louis closed his eyes, hairs standing up when the fingers were back, trailing over his skin to the metal, pushing, pulling, twisting on it. Harry pulled at the plug until it was stretching Louis' hole, then set his cock head next to it, pushing against it, stretching Louis' rim further.

"Ah, f-," Louis was spanked again, ass a nice pink now.

"I said quiet," Harry told him, eyes on the naked boy. "How many guys do you take a night?" Harry asked him and Louis just turned his head. If Harry wanted him silent then he'd stay silent. He didn't expect a hand to come and wrap around his throat, jerking his body up roughly, pressing his back to Harry's chest. His cock was between Louis' cheeks, pushing on the plug in him. "Answer me."

"I-I don't know," Louis told him, breathing shuddery as his windpipe was being pushed against.

"How many did you take the last time?" Harry asked, one hand on Louis' throat and the other moving around to run a finger down Louis' half hard cock.

"F-fu, I-god I don't know. 10?" Louis closed his eyes when Harry pushed his hips forward, pressing dangerously at Louis' rim. There was silence until Harry moved back from Louis' body, leaving him cold. Louis turned his head to look back at the much taller vampire, his pants were discarded by the door.

Harry looked over Louis' body for a moment then moved forward again, gently pushing against Louis chin to make him look forward again. "I'm going to wreck you," Harry said and Louis didn't have to respond as his body was pushed against the bed again, the plug ripped from his body, and his right leg was hiked up next to him, leaving him open for Harry's cock.

The man wasn't kidding. He pushed into Louis, hand gripping tightly on Louis' right thigh, the other on his left hip as he jacked into him. Harry was large and he stretched Louis so well, he stabbed at his prostate, his hips slapping against Louis' arse. Louis whined but a hand was quick to appear on his mouth, covering it. Quiet.

Louis panted into the skin, his body warming and jerking with the thrusts of the vampire. His cock was rubbing against the smooth blankets, his legs were burning and he felt like he was on fire. "I'm ganna cum," Louis said into Harry's hand, eyes rolling when he froze and jerked, body tensing and trembling with his orgasm.

He screamed into Harry's hand when the vampire bent and bit roughly into Louis' shoulder. The searing pain was soon covered with a high feeling. Louis felt like he jumped out of a plain, body falling free, he felt like he was on drugs until Harry pulled away, licking over the wound he left. "God you're the sweetest," Harry told him, pulling out of him and picking Louis' body up to discard it on top of the bed.

Louis didn't even have time to breath, he had just came and been bit, and now Harry was spreading his thighs and burying his face between them to suck and lick at his rim. "Too much," Louis hasn't been bit while he came in a long time and it was too much, his body felt like someone lit a flame under it. His skin had a thin layer of sweat.

"Be quiet," Harry said, pulling his face back so he could shove 4 fingers into Louis, roughly fingering him, moving his whole arm in the effort to make Louis cum again, so he could get another taste. Louis whined as Harry's fingers pushed, rubbed, and flicked at his prostate. Harry leaned up over him, making eye contact as he covered his mouth again. "Silence," he said and Louis turned his head as he panted.

Louis aura was a light green mixed with a pinkish purple colour and Harry loved it. Sated and pleasured. His aura popped white just as he came again, body flexing and Harry took his chance to bite into the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. Louis' hands shot down and tangled in his hair, pushing and pulling at his head as Harry drank.

"No more, please," Louis begged when Harry pulled back, licking the excess blood off his skin.

"But i'm not done," Harry pouted then grinned when Louis' head just shook. Harry buried himself back into Louis, his tight body sucking him in. Louis may have been a whore but he felt like a virgin and Harry could get used to it. For a moment Harry wondered what he would have to do to keep Louis to himself, his own personal whore.

Louis came again, just before Harry did, but the vampire didn't drink, he was full and Louis tasted amazing. His blood was sweet when he came, almost sickeningly so, but he absolutely loved it. "I want you back here next week," Harry told Louis when the man struggled to get dressed again.

"I-I'll have to ask Niall," Louis responded, body weak from the drinking. Harry drank a lot during his two feedings and Louis actually felt like he might faint.

"You know, you can lie down if you want," Harry was concerned now, seeing louis body sway as he put on his large shirt. He gave up on the shorts, the could stand while putting them on.

"You know, Niall told me you were two different people. Inside and outside of the bedroom," Louis told Harry before his body sagged and he fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Louis noticed was that he wasn't in his bed, the sheets were too smooth and Louis swore they might be silk. The second thing he noticed was that Niall was yelling at someone who just calmly talked back, Harry?

"He's a blood whore, I thought he could take it," Harry's voice responded to Niall who just screeched.

"That's exactly what i'm saying you bag of cunts. He can take up to 10 clients a day and only feel mildly light headed, yet here you are making him pass out, how much did you drink?!" Louis groaned and lifted a hand to his head, fingers lightly pulling at his hair. He had a migraine from hell and honestly, Niall wasn't helping the situation.

"Oh you're awake," Louis heard near his ear but it wasn't Niall like he expected, it was Liam. "I have some Ibuprofen and water, I can only imagine how you feel," Liam said and Louis sighed, blinking as he looked around the room.

Zayn was watching, amused, as Niall kept yelling at Harry who had his eyes on Louis. Louis was naked, under the blankets of Harry's bed, and Liam was bending over him like a nurse, trying to asses the situation. Louis made eye contact with Harry and his body tightened, Harry was probably the best fuck he's had in a while, mind the passing out at the end.

"Are you even listening to me?" Niall threw his hands up, finally turning to look at Louis. "I should take you home, shouldn't I?" Louis took the pills and water from Liam, drinking them down.

"Uh, yeah. I have to get washed up," Louis coughed and looked at everyone who just looked back. "Can I get some privacy please? I'm naked," Louis said and a few cheeks turned pink before everyone filed out of the room, everyone except Harry.

"You have to come too," Niall growled trying to pull the man.

"It's fine," Louis told his blond friend. The vampire looked at him for a moment then looked at Harry and made the 'i'm watching you' movement with his hand. Louis waited until the door was closed before scooting to the end of the bed.

"I didn't mean to make you pass out," Harry said as Louis grabbed his shirt from where someone folded it on top of his folded shorts. Louis shrugged and pulled it over his body. He didn't want to put the shorts on so he didn't, just sighed when he realized he didn't have underwear. Harry moved to a dresser, reached inside, and pulled out a pair of black underwear.

Louis' cheeks turned pink when he seen how feminine they were, they weren't boxer briefs, they were...panties, really, but they were cotton and Louis fit without anything tugging in the wrong areas. "Why do you have panties in your dresser?" Louis asked and Harry hummed.

"For moments like these I suppose," he replied back and Louis nodded, wrapping his arms around his middle. "I'd like you to come back soon, however," Harry said and Louis just nodded, swallowing.

His body was sore and that was odd, Louis was used to have many different cocks in him but Harry...Harry made him feel like a virgin. The door opened and Niall peeked his head in, then smiled when he seen that Louis was dressed and not bend over something with Harry buried in him.

"Are you ready for me to take you home?" He asked and Louis nodded, turning to Harry.

"Well it was nice," he said then mentally threw himself off of a cliff. It was nice? He was stupid.

"It was, i'll see you next time," Harry said standing up. He had a black phone in his hand and Louis flushed when he realized it was his own. "I put my number into your contacts. I'm a free fuck if you come to me," Harry winked and Louis almost laughed taking his phone from the vampires palm.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said but was stopped once more before he walked out of the room. Niall watched as Harry moved behind Louis, chest almost touching his back, to whisper in his ear.

"And lay off the weed, I can taste it all over you," Harry kissed the shell of Louis' ear and the whore walked out of his room looking like he was ready to cry.

"What did he say to you?" Niall asked when they were outside, walking towards his car.

"Nothing," Louis shook his head.

"Lo-."

 _"It was nothing!"_ Louis shouted and Niall took a step back.

"I don't know what he did to you but whatever it was, you better snap out of it," Niall scolded him and got into the car, tapping the wheel as he waited for Louis to get it also.

"Fuck him," Louis sneered.

"You did." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you just-god dammit," the man behind Louis cursed, pulling out of him. "I don't know what's up with you but this isn't just--I want a refund," Louis laughed, turning to look at the vampire.

"You fucked me, you came, and you drank from me," he said. "Don't think you're getting a single fucking dollar back now get out," Louis picked himself up and started pulling clothes from the floor to throw them at the vampire.

"You can't talk to me like that!" The man yelled and Niall opened the door, quickly assessing the scene.

"I want him out. He's done," Louis said, body tensing when the vampire charged at him, only to be stopped a few feet away by Niall who wrestled him out of the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Niall asked when he was done, coming back into the room. "Ever since that night with Harry you've been off," Niall said and Louis was going to give some smart ass response back but Niall's phone rang. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked the person, not looking at the caller I.d.

The room was silent for a moment, Louis' naked body tensed with anger, Niall's relaxed as he listened to the person on the line. "I'm going home," Louis went to his bag that was on the floor, pulling clothes out. Niall didn't say anything, just listened to the phone, until Louis was dressed and almost out of the door.

"That was Zayn. I guess Harry hasn't drank anything since you," Niall said. "And it's been 2 weeks and that's far too long for a vampire to go without feeding," Niall added. Louis shrugged and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"And what does that vampire have to do with me?" Louis asked and Niall shrugged.

"Nothing other than he's asking for you. Ready to pay just as much as last time again."

Louis looked at his friend and pimp then shook his head. "Tell him he can go fuck himself," Louis says and Niall shakes his head.

"He doesn't want to fuck. Well...he does, but Zayn said that Harry only wants sweet blood," Niall explained and Louis sighed.

"I don't know Ni, the last time I was there--," he trailed off and Niall nodded, understanding.

"He's just going to make you cum then he's going to drink," Niall assured and Louis sighed again, looking at the room where he was fucked regularly.

"I guess. I want to eat and shower first though," something about going to Harry dirty made him...feel dirty about his job. Niall held a hand out allowing Louis to walk out of the room first then drove him home.

"I'll come get you in..an hour?" The vampire asked and Louis agreed, getting out of his car and going into his lovely home. It was quiet and Louis decided that he should shower before eating. He washed in cool water, making sure he was clean but he couldn't get rid of the bruises left on his thighs and arms from the vampire's fingers.

He had 20 minutes to spare once he got into the kitchen and decided that, that wasn't enough time to actually cook anything so he made himself a bowl of cereal.

Niall didn't knock on the door, instead just walked in and Louis was just pulling on his shoes. "Are you ready?" Niall asked and Louis nodded, making sure that he had his wallet and home keys.

The house was quiet when Louis walked in, alone, Niall assuring him that he'd be back in 2 hours to pick him up. "You came," Harry's voice said from Louis' left so the whore looked that way.

"You do pay well," Louis sets his belongings down.

"You didn't come last week, like you said you would," Louis had forgotten about that really. Harry wanted him to come a week after their first time together and Louis...didn't.

"I had things to do," Louis said slipping his shirt over his head, eyes on the vampire that was sitting at a dinner table. Harry was nearly naked, only wearing boxers, and Louis was still getting his clothes off. "How do you want to do this?" Louis asked.

"Why so professional now?" Harry stood up, scrapping the legs of the chair against the floor. "What changed?"

Louis chuckled, pushing his pants down to the floor. "Talking about my personal habits wasn't nice," Louis says, hands on his hips.

"Yes, and I'd like to say much more about them but I doubt you'd like any of it," Harry looked over Louis' used body.

"Oh, you got shit to say? Say it," Louis' fingers twitched to wrap his arms around his middle, to get the vampire's eyes off of his body.

"You look and smell like a whore," Harry said. "The bruises on your body, the bites, the smell of the men on you," Harry blinked slowly watching Louis' eyes widen in surprise. "The drugs on your breath, running through your veins doesn't smell good either," he added and Louis looked towards the floor. "And yet I seem to want you all to myself, turn around," Harry said and Louis looked up at him then did as he was told.

"Want me all to yourself?" Louis asked eyes fluttering closed when Harry's warm hand circled around his waist, resting on the small of his belly, the other hand moving Louis' head to the side so he could smell his neck, the blood pumping through his veins.

"All to myself," Harry said before biting down causing Louis to gasp then go slack, slow smile across his lips. "Taste so good," Harry pulls back, licking over the wound to help it heal.

"You don't want sweet blood?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head, kissing the sensitive skin just under his ear.

"No, not yet. Let me take you to bed," Harry said taking Louis' hand into his own and leading him back into the room where he last bed him.

"I think i'm going to enjoy tonight more than I thought I would."


	7. Chapter 7

"God Harry, you have to slow down," Louis whined, trying to blink the black spots from his vision. The vampire pulled back from his inner thigh, blood coating his lips until he licked it away. "I think i'm going to pass out," Louis moaned, rolling onto his side.

Harry slid a hand up Louis' smooth, damp, back. "If you keep passing out on me I don't think Niall will keep letting you come back," Harry said curling his fingers in Louis' hair, turning the whores head so that he could look into his dilated blue eyes.

"You drink so much," Louis tells him, reaching a hand up to wrap it around Harry's neck when the vampire buries himself into Louis' heat again.

"You'll get used to it the more you're with me," Harry says, rutting his hips into Louis, making the smaller man whine, a hand pushing between their bodies to hold onto his own soft cock. He was used to being fucked while not being turned on so he didn't stop Harry. It wasn't that he wasn't turned on, he just came 4 times and didn't have anything left in him.

"Niall is going to be here soon," Louis says eyes going to the alarm clock on Harry's bedside table. "Fuck!" He cried out when Harry started moving faster, teeth biting into Louis' shoulder for a few more sips. Harry came and pulled out of Louis, eyes going over the over fucked body that was littered in the vampires bites.

"I do like the site of that," Harry said, tilting his head to the side, looking over Louis' tiny thick frame as the smaller one tried not to pass out. "All covered in my marks," he added and Louis nodded, eyes slipping closed.

Knowing the boy passed out Harry got off the bed and got dressed, walking into the living room just as Niall walked through the front door. "How's Louis?" He asked and Harry frowned.

"I think he'll be staying another night," he said and Niall sighed, rolling his head back so he could look at the ceiling while he concentrated on not blowing up on his friend again.

"You have to start being careful with him Harry. If anyone finds out what he does then it's all over for all of us. Taking so much blood can actually harm him and what will happen when I have to take him to the hospital one day? When they see his body almost drained?" Niall asked. "They'll ask questions and Louis will be either killed or imprisoned for life," He added.

"I want him," Harry said sitting down on the couch, eyeing Zayn as the dark haired man went into the bedroom where Louis was.

"What do you mean you want him?" Liam asked and Niall looked to the shaved man. Liam sat down on one of the loveseats, eyeing Harry.

"I want him as my--I'm not sure really. Personal bank? No one else's?" He shrugged and looked at Niall, the vampire looking like he wanted to pop Harry's head off of his shoulders.

Zayn walked out of the bedroom a moment later, licking his lips. "Oh you too?" Niall asked and the dark haired vampire shrugged.

"He's already passed out," he said and Harry rolled his eyes. "I think what Harry's saying is a good idea, hey, hear me out," Niall had taken a step towards Zayn.

"Louis isn't in a good place right now anyway. Getting fucked by multiple men every single night, the kids gonna break one day," he started sitting down next to Harry. "He's addicted to being bitten and Harry isn't saying that he isn't going to be bit. He's just not going to be bit by a bunch of different vampires, just Harry," Niall shook his head.

"The kid has to get money somehow. He loves his job," he says and Liam nods.

"Yeah, and the thing is? He does have a job. With me."

Niall sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. "Harry, right now with your track record of making Louis pass out...I don't know if you're any better than all those vampires he takes every night," he says.

"He'll get used to it, literally. You know this," Harry said and everyone looked up when there was a sniffle and a tired looking Louis standing there. Harry looked to the clock and seen that it had been 3 hours since Louis had passed out. The small silences in the conversation he was having with his friends must have lasted a lot longer than he thought, making such a short conversation take hours.

"Louis, how are you?" Niall stands up quickly, going to the whore, checking his bite marks then the dilation of his eyes. "Are you-you're still high," he says with a sigh. He's sighed too many times that day and he just wanted to go home and go to bed.

"How often would I have to be here if I was your personal bank," Louis yawned, eyes on Harry as he asked. The vampire looked over the back of the couch at him.

"3 times a week," he says. "Monday, Thursday, and Saturday," he says.

"What does it entitle?" The whore asks, moving around the couch to sit down between Harry and Zayn, small body leaning towards Harry's more.

"I'm not sure. You coming here and me drinking from you. We'll figure out what happens while you're here...when the time comes," Harry said and looked to Zayn who was looking at the bite mark he left behind on Louis' forearm.

"Can I think about it?" Louis asked and Harry nodded, watching Niall pull Louis off of the couch.

"You can think about it but right now I have to get you home and get you to bed," Niall said nodding to everyone as his goodbye then left the flat with Louis lowly whispering to him about the pro's and con's of being Harry's personal bank.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know where you're going with this," Niall told Harry, looking around the club for Louis. The whore wanted to get out but Harry didn't want him to be alone and Louis really wanted Niall to come with.

Louis had officially agreed to being Harry's personal bank but it was taking a toll that Niall never thought it would.

"You damn well know where i'm going with this," Harry said putting an arm out to catch Louis who was stumbling by. "Louis, babe, please," he said and Louis pouted.

"You're no fun Harry," he whined and crawled over the vampire to sit next to Niall in the half circle club table. Niall threw an arm over Louis' shoulders and snuggled the drunk boy to his side.

"How would you feel about moving in with Harry, Zayn, and Liam?" Niall asked. "I could move in too," he said and Louis' eyes lit up.

The thing is, since Louis had stopped taking all his customers he's been bitten a lot less. The usual time between bites and withdraw would normally be 2 days. But since Louis is used to multiple bites a night his withdrawals start much sooner at just a few hours.

Harry suggested that Louis move in so that he could monitor the boy closer and make sure that he didn't do anything stupid to get a bite while he wasn't with Harry. "Like, full time?" Louis asked looking at Harry, lifting a leg to throw it over the vampires. Straddling the vampire Louis looked into him gem green eyes. "Was this your idea?" He asked and Harry nodded, hands going to Louis' smooth thighs.

"It was," he said and Louis grinned, body rolling back before he hugged Harry.

"Then I say yes," he slurred.

"I think we should get you home then," Harry stood up causing Louis to cry out in surprise but hold tighter so he could stay in his arms. "And not let you touch alcohol ever again," he murmured causing Louis to pout.

"But alcohol is one of my friends," Louis said and Harry rose a brow.

"Is it?" He asked looking at Niall, nodding his head to the side. Niall nodded in return and stood up to pay the tab that Louis has been racking up.

"Yes. It never says no, it's always able to hang out, cuddles me when i'm sad," Louis listed off things friends do and Harry nods, hiking the boy further up on his hips as he was slowly sliding down.

Louis lifted a hand, eyes on the dance floor, and itched the bite that Harry had made a few hours earlier. "Do you need a fix?" Harry asked and Louis blinked, looking at his hand as if he didn't know he was using it.

"Uh, I need to sleep," he said and Harry nodded, he turned and watched Niall hand over cash to the bartender then turn and walk toward them. "Hi Ni," Louis mumbled putting his head on Harry's shoulder, clinging to him tightly as they made their way out of the bar. "I'm not used to this," Louis said quietly for Harry's ears only.

The vampire didn't respond, just set Louis down in the back seat then got in the drivers. Niall sat in the passenger, buckling up before turning and checking on Louis who was just lying there, looking at the ceiling of the car. "You okay Lou?" He asked and Louis slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah," he said.

*~*

"Fuck," Louis whined, fingers tugging at Harry's hand that was loosely gripped around his throat. The vampire bucked into him, fucking him roughly, trying to get off. Louis has came 3 times already and was close to tapping out so Harry had to finish quickly.

Biting Louis' neck once more, taking a few more mouthfuls, Harry nutted into the boy beneath him. "Sorry," Harry apologized for his rough handling. He pulled out of the ex-whore and looked over the nude, tan boy. He was bitten 5 times, twice on each side of the throat, once on his waist, once on the inside of his left thigh and another time right at the ribs next to his nipple. He had bruises from Harry's too tight grips on his hips, arms, thighs, wrists, throat.

But Louis didn't pass out so there was that.

"Yeah," Louis panted, fingers going down his front to the puddle of cum that was near his navel. His head was spinning and his ears were buzzing from the high of being bitten so many times. Harry tugged his hand away and bent low, sucking and licking at the sweet cum, cleaning Louis off.

Looking down Louis' body Harry tilted his head to the side, watching the way his tummy and chest moved when he panted, the slight quivering of his thighs, the pink and swollen nipples. "You would look gorgeous pregnant," Harry said suddenly and Louis stopped breathing for a moment.

"No I wouldn't," he said after a moment pushing himself up and off of the bed. "Let's not talk about stuff like that," he said and grabbed a silk robe off of the back of the bedroom door. He wrapped it around his body then walked out of the bedroom.

He walked into Niall's and started hyperventilating. The vampire was up in a second checking on him, his body, and calming him down. "The hell happened?" He asked checking Louis' eyes and even putting his fingers on the boys wrist to count his heart beats. His aura was a mixture of colours and he smelt healthy so Niall couldn't figure out what was wrong with the boy.

Once Louis was calm enough to talk he started crying. "He-he," Louis took a few breaths, pushing forward to hug his friend. "He said I'd look pretty if I was pregnant," Louis sobbed and Niall blinked. That was different and he wasn't sure why it effected Louis so much.

"Well what's wrong with that?" He asked and Louis sniffled.

"Did you hear of project C that was just released like...last year?" Louis asked, pulling back to look into his friends eyes. Niall shook his head and Louis took a deep breath and started telling the vampire about it.

Project C was something that was being developed by vampire for centuries now. They wanted to create hybrids. It was a shot that would be giving to a human, and another to a vampire, that would cause the human body to strengthen and become accelerated in the way that would allow them to carry a vampire child.

The shot for the vampire would allow their sperm to become active, allowing them to actually impregnate a human. Female vampires could not get pregnant and there was no possible way for the doctors to find any solution to that.

"Do you think Harry knows about it?" Niall asked and Louis shrugged, not really caring.

"The thing is-," Louis broke down sobbing again. "Th-there was this vampire cult going around that forced the shot onto humans. Most of us didn't even know what the hell it was until the symptoms started to hit," Louis said. "These things are 5 year shots a-and they can even make it where guys can get pregnant," Louis sniffled. Guys could always get pregnant in their time but like females, they couldn't with vampires....until now.

"Well, is that a bad thing?" Niall asked not really getting the gist of what Louis was telling him.

"I don't want to have a baby Niall! All Harry has to do is realize that I have the shot, get one himself and not even tell me, Oh god I am going to make him use condoms now," Niall laughed and Louis punched his arm. "This isn't funny!"

"It kinda is. I mean, you're having a mild pregnancy scare!" Niall laughed and Louis glared at him. "Dude, just don't tell Harry about Project C," Niall said. "If he doesn't know then how can he use it against you? And why not have a few kids yeah?" Niall joked.

"Maybe because they're vampire babies they grow extra fast and my 9 month pregnancy would literally be cut in half and i'd be pregnant for 4 and a half months which is very dangerous and has taken many lives?" Niall went quiet.

"Well there's that."


	9. Chapter 9

Louis had something to worry about 2 weeks later when he threw up for no reason. He wanted to ask Harry if he was taking the shot from project C but he didn't know how to go about it. But he did to go Niall, crying all over again.

The blonde held him tightly and Louis just cried into the man's chest. "I don't know what to do!" He sobbed and Niall shushed him, looking up as Zayn walked into the room.

"So," he paused for a second. "I have to talk to you Niall," he said a moment later, eyes on Louis who was crying, sobbing.

"Can you tell me now? Or later," Niall asked and Louis sniffled, snuggling tighter to his best friend.

"Um, now? I guess?" Zayn sighed and sat down on the bed next to where Niall and Louis were sitting. They were in the room that Niall and Louis shared, in the large flat that Harry, Zayn, and Liam lived.

Louis' stomach lurched and the man jerked out of Niall's grasp and ran to the bathroom to throw whatever was left up. Neither vampire went to him, having a small moment of privacy now.

"Harry confessed to being drugged a couple months back. I guess he heard about Louis and you talking last week and since Louis' been getting sick, he's afraid that he might have been drugged with Project C," he says and Niall sighs, scooting back into the bed, taking Louis' into his arms again when the man came back, still crying.

"Well, then we have to take him to the doctors," Niall said. "And see how far along he is," he added and Louis stopped crying, body still for a moment.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked and Niall explained to him what Harry told Zayn. Louis started crying again and Zayn looked down at the blanket they were all sitting on. "What am I going to do!" Louis sobbed. "I'm still addicted to vampire bites, I didn't stop doing drugs until just a few weeks ago, Harry is a fucking vampire," Louis choked out and Niall rubbed his back.

"We're going to get through this yeah? I'll set up an appointment with you, someone that knows about project C and we'll get all this sorted out," Niall said and Louis nodded.

"D-don't tell Harry until we know for sure, yeah?" Louis told Zayn, then Niall. They both nodded and Louis decided it was time for a much needed nap. Zayn left the room and Niall lied beside him, making the phone call then taking a nap himself.

*~*

It was a week later when Louis was finally at the doctor's office, his leg bouncing as he waited for his name to be called. Niall was there with him and Harry had no idea what was going on. Louis waited for what seemed like forever before he was brought back into the doctor's room and sat down on a large bed that was covered with plastic paper.

"So Louis Tomlinson. You think you're pregnant as a result of Project C, therefore carrying a vampire child," the vampire doctor said, eyes on the clipboard that had the paper Louis' filled out on it.

"I guess we're going to have to find out, yeah?" Louis said and the doctor nodded.

"Are you currently sexually active with any vampires?" The doctor asked as Louis lied down on the table, as a small traveling ultrasound machine was wheeled into the room by a nurse.

"I have been for a while, yeah," Louis told him, watching the doctor set up the machine. It didn't have a lot of settings, used mainly for pregnancy ultrasounds and nothing more.

"And you know the dangers of a Project C pregnancy?" The doctor asked and Louis nodded, swallowing when the man finally grabbed the wand. He squirted a packet of gel onto Louis' lower belly then set the wand here, moving it around.

"W-what's going to happen if I am pregnant?" Louis asked and the doctor turned the machine off a moment later, wiping Louis' belly.

"You are pregnant," he said and Louis' heart almost stopped. "You're 5 weeks pregnant and that translates into 10 weeks for a normal human pregnancy. As we both probably know, Project C is a 20 week pregnancy instead of 40," the doctor said and Louis looked up at the white ceiling, tears welling in his eyes and spilling down the sides of his face.

"I'd like to have the father in here some time to do some testing on him. The father is actually very important for the baby, needing to be close all the time and even feeding you his blood once every 24 hours to keep the child nourished the proper way," the doctor said and Louis nodded, swallowing the thick lump in his throat.

"How often does he have to come in?" Niall asked.

"I need to see him every 2 weeks, then once he hits 14 weeks every week. These pregnancies are hard to manage and many times the mother, or host, can be hurt. These babies are very fast growing and very strong, a kick to the wrong area could rupture an internal organ," the doctor explained and Louis closed his eyes, hands at his sides, away from his stomach. "I need everyone around Louis to keep an eye on him, monitor his health, make sure he's strong and eating enough," he added.

"Is that all doctor?" Louis asked and the man nodded.

"I do want you to get a Project C packet from the front desk before you leave. It will have all the information you need on your pregnancy and what you need to do to keep yourself healthy and alive. We suggest having a c-section due to the complications that may arise with a natural birth but it is all up to the mother or host," the doctor explained and Louis nodded, sitting up and pushing his shirt down over his stomach.

"Thank you," Louis said and Niall did the same as they walked out of the room. "I am pissed," Louis said a moment later as he approached the front desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis tried to hide the pregnancy from Harry but he couldn't, the vampire was too smart. He had been in the middle of kissing Louis' body during sex when he noticed the small bump, eyes going up to Louis' quickly. "Are you-?" He stopped when Louis started sniffling.

"Oh my god," Harry shifted up so he could pull Louis into his arms.

"I was going to tell you," Louis cried into Harry's shoulder. "I only went to the doctors a few days ago," Louis told him.

"Did he say anything?" Harry asked, sitting up completely and pulling Louis into his lap. The boy was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just that the pregnancy is going to be really dangerous and that he needs to see you. I-I got a pamphlet on Project C and the pregnancies and all that," Louis tells him, closing his eyes and looking down at his stomach. "I'm scared. I don't want to die, and no matter how much I really don't want this baby, I don't want it to die either," Louis says.

"That's my baby," Harry said softly, fingers going to Louis' bump.

"He says I need to drink from you like, once every day, to make sure the baby gets the proper nutrients," Louis says softly and Harry was already bringing his wrist up to his own mouth to puncture the skin. Louis didn't have time to ask questions because the bloody arm was brought to his lips and he was drinking the sweet, yet bitter, liquid, almost gagging a few times.

Once he started to feel sick from drinking blood he pushed Harry's arm away and gasped for air, lips and teeth red with the liquid. "Okay, so tomorrow before bed we do it again," Harry says softly lying Louis down on the mattress, body going down so he could kiss at the ex-whores belly.

"You want me to keep it?" Louis asked and Harry nodded, kissing, licking, and sucking at the skin there.

"Yes, I want you to keep our baby," he replies and Louis closes his eyes, letting Harry do away with his stomach. He felt the familiar burn a few minutes later, Harry biting and feeding off of his hip, leaving a scar behind when he was done. Louis had many scars of bites and he hated it now, wishing he only had a few. How was he going to explain his lifestyle to the baby when it was older?

Louis went to bed that night feeling just a little bit better about the life growing inside of him. Harry knew and he wasn't keeping a secret anymore, Harry was excited which made his heart beat faster, and Harry made him feel better about the complications that could happen, assuring the boy that he would be there the whole time.

It was 2 weeks later when Louis was back at the doctor's office, now officially supporting a baby bump. It was small, only crowning up to his belly button, but Harry was obsessed with it. Louis wasn't as obsessed because the quickly growing fetus gave him cramps that could last from minutes to hours as his body was forced to grow, move, and stretch far faster than it should.

"Project C pregnancy," the doctor said as he walked in, eyes going to Louis then to Harry. "14 weeks along to the day, vampire father is here too," he said reading off of a clipboard that was in his hand. "You are actually the healthiest mother i've seen today," the doctor said and Louis lied down, getting ready for the ultrasound that was soon to follow.

"Is that a good thing? It's a good thing, right?" Harry asked scooting forward to take Louis' hand, eyes on the doctor who was turning on the portable ultrasound machine.

"Yes. It's a good thing he's healthy looking. We're going to check up on the fetus right now and talk about the complications that will soon follow being in your second trimester," the doctor said and Louis huffed. He's only been pregnant for just less than 2 months and he was already halfway done with it.

The doctor used a different gel than he did the time before and Louis frowned, this one was orange and it glowed slightly. "What is that?" He asked and the doctor hummed, setting the wand onto the gel and looking inside of louis' body at the baby that was slowly shifting around.

"Your uterus is extra thick and it gets thicker throughout the pregnancy. It is literally doing that only so the baby can't kick through it. I need this gel to be able to see through to the baby that is obviously not liking me," he says as the baby keeps moving around, Louis feeling the pushing and pulling inside of his body but no one able to on the outside.

"When will we know the gender?" Harry asked and the doctor glanced at him.

"2 weeks time. The baby is very healthy right now, from what I can see. You're almost halfway through your pregnancy and I need you to start being very careful. It's a vampire, the fetus, but that doesn't make it any less fragile than a human child. No bumping the belly, no roughhousing, don't pick up heavy things, and no bending at the waist," the doctor said and Louis nodded.

He was cleaned off then a bunch of different measurements were taken. His blood was drawn and he was handed a card for an appointment set for two weeks later. Then, just before he left, he was handed an ultrasound.

And that's when Louis truly fell in love with the life growing inside of him.

Seeing the tiny body, the little arms, it's head and just the size of it. "That's my baby," he says softly and Harry nods, eyes on the glossy picture too. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"Kinda hoping for a boy," Harry said and Louis grinned, hand going down to his belly. Harry was surprised at the change in the boy. Before, he wasn't like this, wasn't happy, wasn't touchy and feely of his belly. He never talked about the baby either, it was almost taboo at home to bring up the pregnancy.

"I'm feeling a girl, and hot fries, can we get some hot fries?" Louis asked and Harry nodded, leaning down to kiss Louis' cheek and lead him to the car.

"You can have anything you want," he said in return.   


	11. Chapter 11

"C'mon baby, you gotta be nice to mommy," Louis whisper whined, fingers palpating his belly as he rolled his head back. He was in a hot bath and his baby was going through another growth spurt which caused bad cramps and sharp pains under his belly button. He was halfway through his 7th week, which translates to being about 15 weeks along for a normal pregnancy.

"Are you doing alright?" Harry asked as he walked into the steamy bathroom and Louis turned to look at him and give him a weak smile.

"Better than last time," he says, looking down to his belly, watching the bump shift with the full body move of the baby inside of him. "When it passes we can go shopping, yeah?" Louis asks, smiling when Harry bent over the side of the tub to kiss him.

They were supposed to go shopping but the baby had other ideas just as they were going to walk out of the door. Liam wanted to go too but now that Louis had already been in the tub for an hour he was losing his will. "Don't rush anything, you know it'll make the pain worse," Harry assures and Louis nods. The last time the baby went through a spurt, he still tried to cook, and the tiny life in him threw his legs out with pain and Louis ended up on his knees.

"Yeah, I think it's going down now," Louis says letting out a long breath. The pain slowly dulled then went away completely leaving him a sweaty mess in the bath. "I need a shower then we can go," Louis laughed and Harry reached between his legs to pull the plug to let the water drain.

"Need help up?" He asked and Louis nodded, holding his hands for the vampire to easily pull him to his feet. Louis was completely healthy and Harry checked him every hour, searching for anything bad because he would bring Louis into the hospital as soon as he did. Helping the tiny body of his baby momma Harry got him into the shower and he leaned against the sink as Louis washed himself.

Harry could hear the flutter of the babies heart inside of Louis' belly but he didn't tell him. Harry could hear the blood pumping through Louis' veins and the nutrients being shared with the life in him. The vampire could block it out easily but sometimes he just wanted to listen, listen to Louis grow the tiny baby inside of himself.

That and Harry didn't know if he was going to have Louis after this. He would do all that he could but the baby could very well kill him.

"Can you hand me a towel?" Louis asked and Harry did so quickly, smiling when Louis stepped out of the shower with the large white towel wrapped around his body under his arms. The bump pushed against the towel but not enough for you to know Louis was pregnant unless you already did.

"Go get dressed baby," Harry said kissing Louis' lips again. He loved kissing the boy, especially when Louis was feeling shy and he blushed all the way to his ears. Louis' body clock has already changed from being awake during the day to being awake at night, light didn't filter through the windows for the sky was dark.

After getting dressed Louis grabbed his wallet and walked out with Harry to the car. The babyshop wasn't that far away and it was 24/7, just for the fact vampires like coming at night. It was brightly lit and there were even babies playing in a large sitting area where fathers were watching them while mothers shopped.

Grabbing a shopping basket Harry pushed it along while Louis' eyed down everything, touching the soft baby clothes. "I do love this," he said softly and Harry tilted his head to look at the footie pajama. Louis had talked about his their baby was going to live mainly in onesies and footie jammies until he or she was old enough to wear actual clothes.

"Get it," Harry said looking at the yellow outfit with blue polkadots. Louis did, slipping it off the rack and setting it lightly into the basket. They slowly moved through the clothes aisle, only grabbing gender neutral things for now, not knowing the gender for another week and a half.

"We don't have any--,"

"We're moving into our own home in a week," Harry cut Louis off, his own heart beating quickly and Louis slowly turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked and Harry shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"I found a nice small house that we're going to move into, to raise our baby," Harry said and Louis blinked.

"Well then, okay. I was going to say we don't have anything for a baby room. No crib, changing station, chair for me, nothing," he says eyes going to the shelf that held a bunch of crib boxes, a few of them put together behind Louis' body.

"Our baby is so lucky that you're there mommy," Harry says and Louis shakes his head as he chooses a nice wooden crib that had a small latching door for the baby to unlatch once he/she turned into a toddler before they got another bed. He sets it at the bottom of the cart and pulls on it to make Harry move further down the aisle.

Harry wouldn't have moved if he didn't want too but he loved Louis so he let the boy pull him around as he put a bunch of things into the basket, racking up an impressive bill.

"This baby is lucky they have you as a daddy because this baby wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you," Louis tells the vampire seriously once they were settled in the car again.

Harry loses his breath. 


	12. Chapter 12

They didn't unpack any of the things they had bought and instead, they started to pack up Louis and Harry's room. They were going to move and Louis felt like he was going to pass out. The days and cramps flew by and soon enough, Harry and Liam were both pushing the last boxes into the back of the car Harry was driving.

"Okay, now you be safe and please visit," Liam speaks as he bends to give Louis a hug. The 8 week pregnant man, with a 16 week belly, hugged back with a large smile. He hasn't seen the house that Harry had purchased but he was just as excited as the vampire was.

Harry had been in and out of their current home for the past week, talking of making sure their new home was ready for them for he didn't want Louis to have to do anything more than just live in it. "I will and this little one will be with me," Louis smiles and kisses Liam's cheek before getting into the car.

Liam and Harry spoke for a quick moment before the vampire was getting into the driver's seat, turning the car's headlights on to light up the street ahead of them.

"How big is the house? Or small, I really don't mind. It's going to be just ours," Louis gushes and Harry laughs moving a hand over the middle console to grab Louis'.

"It's a 3 bedroom house, 1 for you and me, 1 for the baby, and 1 first guests," Harry tells him. "There's 2 bathrooms. One on the second floor with the bedrooms and one on the main floor. There's a living room, kitchen, dining room, and even a basement that's fully finished," he smiles when Louis wiggles in his seat.

"I'm so excited," Louis squeezes Harry's hand as they drive. It wasn't a long drive, only about a half hour away from the home they used to live in. It was an actual cul de sac which had Louis awe-ing. Louis' eyes went wide at the lovely white home he was going to live in as Harry pulled into the driveway. The door was red and the accent wood was brown.

Louis buzzed in his seat and his baby buzzed in his belly, wiggling and kicking Louis' insides. The boy got out of the car and he walked to the front door, waiting for Harry to unlock it. The Vampire handed him the keys and Louis squeaked as he shoved the metal into the lock. The inside was dark because it was dark outside so Louis flipped the light switch and the living room lite up.

"Whoah," the boy said looking at the couches and recliners, the large T.V. hanging on the wall, a toy box that, upon inspection, was full of toys. The carpet was soft and the walls were a light tan colour.

"The kitchen is over here," Harry tells him just before walking out of the home to start grabbing their bags. It was closing in on morning and he didn't really want to start feeling like shit because of the sun. Louis walked into the kitchen and he took in all of the stainless steel appliances. He ran his fingers over the granite island, then pushed on the cushions of the bar stools. There was a highchair for a baby in the far corner of the kitchen, not to be used for a while. Opening the fridge Louis seen it was full so he grabbed an apple from the fruit drawer and bit into the cold fruit.

The basement was huge and fully finished. It seemed like Harry deemed it the baby space because it was all done up with toys and even a small bed. "It's only there just in case our baby wants to take a nap without having to go all the way to their bedroom," Harry says and Louis blinks.

"This is a lot just for one baby," he says and Harry swallows.

"My first born, yours too. Deserves to get pampered, yeah?" He turned and led Louis back to the first floor.

The bathroom was decent size but wasn't as big as the one on the second floor. The larger one had 2 sinks and an open feel.

"This is our bedroom?" Louis asked as he walked into one of the rooms. Harry set the 2 bags he was carrying on the bed and nodded.

"Yeah," he says and Louis looks around the very warm feeling room. The bed was large but not overly so and it had a nice beige theme. There were large dressers and no closet but Louis wasn't complaining. There was a tiny bassinet in the corner and Louis just stood there, staring at it as his eyes burned.

He was going to have a baby with a man that truly cared for him. That bought them a home though they've really known each over about 6 months. A man who wanted Louis to keep the baby and a man who seemed honestly heart broken at the idea that Louis might not make it through the birth.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked softly and Louis sniffled turning to the man and hugging him. The vampire held the human close, rocking them a little. "Do you like it?" Harry asked and Louis nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I like it. It's amazing. I just can't believe that you would so something like this for me. I-I was a whore. I fucked people almost every day. I got bit all the time, i'm scarred up and ugly. And here you are, moving in with me," Louis coughed and pulled away a little. "You're letting me have your baby and you're happy about doing it," Louis finishes and Harry pulls him back into a hug.

"You were someone who did something they liked, no matter what it was, you were happy doing it. And that's how we met yeah? You were doing something you liked while I enjoyed it too. I'm moving in with you because you're the purest person i've ever met and yes, that's with your past. You're lovely, you're happy, and you can smile even in the worst times," Harry kissed Louis' cheek. "You're allowing me to have my first born. You could have just got rid of this baby and not told me about it," he swallows and Louis closes his eyes.

"I will love you forever because we fucking perfect each other," Louis says with a wet laugh and Harry returns it. The vampire kissed the human's lips and decided that it was then, the would love the human to the moon and back.


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't tell me!" Louis almost shouts when the doctor starts to say the gender of the baby. He blinks and looks at Harry who shrugs, fingers curled with Louis', holding the boys hand. "Harry can know, but I want it to be a surprise for the baby shower," Louis nods and looks at Harry who winked back.

Louis closed his eyes as the doctor mouthed what the gender was to Harry who had a huge grin when Louis looked back at him. "Now we can think about names...or in 2 weeks when the baby shower happens," Harry speaks and Louis nods with a small laugh.

At 18 weeks, or 9 weeks, Louis was waddling as he walked. Harry always poked fun at the boy but Louis loved it, he was waddling for his baby. On the way back to their home Harry stopped at Burger King so that Louis could get 5 orders of their chicken fries, they were good with ranch and Louis was in the mood to pig out.

"I kinda want to know before the baby shower but I can't," Louis pouts and Harry laughs.

"We have the balloons already so I have to just get the confetti to put in them. How the hell do we get confetti in the balloons?" Harry asks and Louis glares at the vampire.

"I don't know and unfortunately, I can't help you do it because then it would ruin my surprise," Louis huffed opening one of the boxes of the chicken fries. He set his open ranch in the mini sauce holder on the box and started eating his dinner.

"I'll ask Zayn or something. Can't tell Niall shit, he'll have the whole town in on it before the end of the day," Harry said.

*~*

"You're a fucking moron," Zayn speaks as he reaches into the cabinet. It was the day of the baby shower and Harry needed to get these balloons filled with their confetti.

"Oh c'mon, just because I couldn't figure it out," Harry pulls open the hole of the balloon while Zayn shoves the end of a funnel into it. From there they added the confetti then finished blowing the black balloon up. They only had 1 black balloon for the gender and the rest were orange and red.

"Harry!" Louis calls through the house and the 2 vampires quickly got rid of the gender evidence. Upon seeing all the inflated balloons the 22 week pregnant man smiled. "I was just seeing if you guys were ready, it's time," Louis tells them and they both nod, grabbing the balloons and following the boy outside into the warm afternoon air.

Louis got to sit down while he popped his balloon, fingers pulsing the rubber of the black balloon. "C'mon i'm dying!" Niall vibrated in his seat and Louis glared at the vampire before taking his little pin and stabbing the balloon. It pops loudly, causing Louis to jump, and pink confetti flies everywhere.

"A girl!" Louis cries and Harry beams. The vampire bends and kisses Louis' cheek as the boy picks at the confetti, a huge smile on his face. "A baby girl," he says softly, eyes going to Harry who just nodded, kissing him again.

*~*

"Ow, that hurts," Louis pouts a few days later when his baby girl decides to go through another growth spurt.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks, pressing his body flush against Louis' back, fingers on the belly where his first, and possible only, child wiggled around.

"She is hurting me all over, it's even in my back," Louis says and Harry hums, snuggling his face into the back of Louis' neck. He couldn't do anything for the pain, he could only be there for the boy while their daughter did what she had to do to grow.

It pain faded enough for Louis to get a nap in and when he woke the house was quiet but Harry wasn't in the bed. The boy crawled out of bed and found the man in the living room, a small yellow footed outfit in his hands, thumbs rubbing the soft material. With a hand on his back and a hand on the underside of his belly Louis sits next to the man.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asked and Harry shrugged, lifting the outfit to smell it. It still only smelled like clothes as it couldn't smell like a baby for there wasn't a baby to wear it yet.

"I want to name her Iris," Harry says and Louis' blinks. A baby name already? Well, he did only have 9 weeks left of his shortened pregnancy.

"Why Iris?" Louis asked.

"It means rainbow in greek," Harry responds quietly. Louis kisses the vampires' shoulder, taking his hand and pressing it to the swell of his belly, letting the vampire feel the kicking of the baby.

"I like Iris. Iris is...perfect," Louis smiles when Harry looks over at his belly. Pulling the shirt he wore up Louis let the man see the slightly bruised skin of his belly, the baby there still kicking their hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis was 28 weeks pregnant when he started having horrible pains, worse than growth spurt ones, and the boy almost collapses in the middle of the kitchen. "Only 6 more weeks," Louis tells his daughter as he rubs against his belly, the pain rolling through his back and lower stomach.

Harry wasn't home, he was out with Zayn trying to find a suitable car seat for Iris. They have already been gone for a couple of hours and Louis hoped Harry would walk through the door anytime. Maybe drinking some of his blood would calm the little vampire hybrid growing inside of him.

Taking a deep breath Louis waddles his way to the couch, lowering himself slowly, and lying on his side. He falls asleep, whimpering at the pain his daughter was causing him, only waking up when he feels cool lips on his belly. "Harry?" Louis reaches down, a hand holding his a moment later.

"You're awake," Harry sounds relieved and Louis blinks his eyes open, getting blinded by the bright room he's in. "You're in the hospital," Harry leans up and Louis looks down.

"Iris?" He asks and Harry bites his lip.

"Ganna be here soon," Harry answers and Louis is confused, he can quite literally feel her tiny body moving in him.

"What do you mean 'going to be here soon'"? Louis moves to sit up but the pain in his back has him collapsing back in pain. "It's way too soon," Louis rubs his hands over his belly.

"Yeah, well, she tore your uterus. You both will die if they don't get her out soon, they're prepping an OR right now," Louis sniffles as he feels the build of tears in his eyes.

"They're going to cut her out of me?" He asks and Harry nods, sitting down so he's near Louis' head.

"Yeah, and she's going to be premature but they think she can make it, being half vampire," Harry takes a deep breath and Louis squeezes his hand.

"How? All I was doing was trying to make me some lunch," Louis lifts his free hand to wipe at the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "She's only 28 weeks along. Harry that's a death sentence for a normal baby," Louis curls his legs up as much as he can around his belly, a sob breaking through his lips when the door to the room opens.

"Do you want to be there?" The nurse asks as she starts unhooking things from the wall so that she could role Louis' bed out of the room. Harry nods and stands up, hand still in Louis'.

"He'll be awake, right?" Harry asks and the nurse nods.

"It's a standard c-section," she answers and a few more nurses come in. Louis is taken to the room where they would cut him open and Harry was properly scrubbed down so he could be clean and sterile.

Louis has a blue curtain hanging just under his chest and Harry is given a small wheel chair to sit on near the boy's head. The doctors and nurses bustle about and Louis is asked a series of questions 'can you feel this?' being the one that has Harry's heart rate picking up.

He hears the skin being sliced into, smell the blood of Louis' innards, hear the squelching of the boys insides as the doctors maneuver around the tear, using it to open Louis' up and pull the tiny bloody body from his belly.

The baby doesn't scream but the doctor assures Louis that with her age, they didn't expect her lungs to be able to handle crying. The small boy was crying, wanting to see his daughter, but she was out of the room before Louis' after birth was pulled from his body.

Harry leans forward, nuzzling his nose against Louis' cheek as the boy cries, chest heaving. "Tell me she's going to be okay Harry," he begs and the vampire does, shouldn't have, but he does. He kisses Louis' quiet, keeps him awake until they have him sewn shut and stable.

*

Iris is in the NICU, and she is doing good, last Louis heard. He wasn't allowed to see her when he woke up and the boy threw a fit. He wanted his daughter in his arms.

"Harry, I need to see my baby. I-she's not with me anymore and I haven't seen her," Harry didn't inform the boy that neither has he.

"She's just not ready yet Louis, tomorrow you can see her," the nurse offers and Louis wants to throw something. His body hurts, he had a migraine, and he wanted to see his damned daughter!

Niall comes to see Louis that night, just before visiting hours close, and he talks to the boy quietly about what he's heard about hybrid premature newborns. There weren't many, but there were cases just like Louis'.

"There was this little boy born at 27 weeks," Niall starts. He was a week younger than Iris when he was born, "And because he was a hybrid, he still grew really fast," Niall lifts a hand to wipe at Louis' wet cheeks. Harry was out getting the boy something to eat as he hasn't ate since breakfast. "And by time he was 6 weeks old he was healthy and allowed to go home," Louis sniffs. "His only problems were that he couldn't breathe on his own and he didn't know how to feed himself, he was underweight," Louis nods and takes a deep breath.

"They haven't told me anything about Iris, we don't know anything about her," Louis takes his friends hand and looks up at the ceiling, counting the tiles for a few minutes. "I just want to see her," he licks his lips and Niall nods, scooting a little closer.

"You will in the morning yeah? Eat what Harry gets you then go to sleep. The sooner you sleep the sooner you'll wake up, and the sooner you wake up, the sooner you can see her," Louis nods at his friends words, turning his head some to watch who comes through the door that opens.

It's both Harry and the nurse from before, she's holding a clipboard in her hand, eyeing the vampire down as he fake hands Niall the bag of burger king, as if it wasn't for Louis to eat.

"Alright, Iris Rose Styles," she starts and Louis gives her his attention. "Was born at 28 weeks gestation, she weighs 4 pounds solid. She can breathe a little on her own but it's not enough to keep her alive so she's on a breathing tube. She doesn't know how to swallow, therefore she doesn't know how to eat and she has a tube for that as well. She doesn't have hardly any body fat so she's also in a warmer, her fingers and toes all look good and there are no deformities," the nurse looks to Louis then to Harry.

"How long do you think she'll have to stay here?" Louis asks and the nurse looks back to the clipboard.

"It honestly depends on her. She can recover quickly and be out of here within a month, or she can be a little slower at it and take 2 months or more," the nurse informs and Louis wants to cry all over again. She dismisses herself and walks out of the room, Niall handing Louis his bag of food.

"She sounds good!" The blonde nods after Louis takes out his burger. The boy wants to glare at his friend but he's right. For being as premature as she was, she does sound better than Louis was expecting.

Harry hasn't said much since their daughter was born, just enough to keep Louis calm, but after Niall leaves he starts talking, "I love you so much," he begins and Louis hands him the rest of the food in the bag. "You carried her for as long as you could, you could have died but you didn't. She could have died but she didn't," Harry kisses Louis softly. "She was born a little too soon but she's okay, you're okay, and even I'm okay," Harry kisses him again, causing the boy to smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he gets in response, Louis tilting his head back a little for another kiss. He did the best he could with the pregnancy, and yes Iris was born a little too soon but she was going to be okay. They had a long road ahead of them but it was going to be okay.


	15. Epilogue

Iris is gorgeous when Louis finally gets to look at her. She's everything he hoped for and more. She's very small and Louis isn't allowed to hold her but she has a head of hair but Louis wasn't sure if it was going to turn out like Harry's or his own. She's tiny and wrinkly and all Louis wants to do is hold her in his arms, take the tubes out of her body but he can't.

Harry is nearly in tears when he looks down at his only daughter. She would be raised an only child and she would never have any siblings.

"Iris Rose," Harry whispers through the plastic dome that surrounds his daughter. She twitches, much like she would have in Louis' body, and the vampire turns to Louis with wide eyes, a smile splitting his face into two.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?" Louis asks scooting forward in the rocking chair they gave him to sit in. It was hard to stand, having gave birth just the day before, but Louis would do anything to get a good look at his baby girl.

He's allowed to hold her when she's 6 pounds, which takes 1 week for her to achieve. Louis' hands shake when her tiny, fragile, body is settled into his arm by the nurse who's been caring for her. 2 pounds does wonders for a premature baby and she is visibly larger than she was when he first seen her.

Her hair was darker and her little lips were red as the blood running through her veins. Opening her tiny eyes Louis notices they're a milky blue and he knows that they can change colour but he boasts to Harry anyway; their little girl took on blue eyes so ha.

She has to wear tiny little white mits because she loves to scratch at her face and she's 6 and a half pounds when she learns how to nurse so Louis is able to do it himself.

It's odd nursing a baby, Louis wonders if all new mothers, male and female alike, felt like this when they nurse. The absolute love for their child bursting out of their chest. She feeds and she feeds well, tiny hands on her chest, legs curled upwards at the knees, eyes closed.

They take her home when she's 1 month old. The tiny infant keeping her milky blue coloured eyes, dark hair having grown just a tad bit, whisping at the edges.

*

"Okay, okay, okay," Louis cooes as he scoops his newborn out of her bouncer, her tiny limbs pressing out and hitting everything they could. He sets her on his chest, chin near his collarbone, as he walks to the kitchen where Harry sat.

The Vampire was looking into how a hybrid was supposed to grow and it turns out that after the first month or so of life, they grow at a human rate until they're into their mid teens. When they're around 15 or 16 they go through another spurt, though a vampire one, where they'll depend on Blood as well as food to live. Their skin will clear up and smooth out and their growth will decrease by half of a normal humans causing them to live about twice as long. They die like a normal human though they can heal faster and their abilities are better.

"Is she hungry?" Harry asks after patting his daughter's diaper to see if she had wet herself. She hadn't and the light sucks on Louis' skin of the infant wanting to feed was his giveaway to sit down and take his shirt off.

Harry tells Louis everything he's learned so far and Louis nods, eyes down on Iris. "I think I want another baby, just to try for one more, then-," Louis shrugs and looks to Harry. "I want to see about appealing to become a vampire."

Harry is speechless. Louis wants to try to have another hybrid child though the first one almost killed him from the inside out and he wants to become a vampire.

Two things Harry never knew Louis wanted.

"The Project C shot lasts 5 years for humans," Louis looks down at his little girl. "And I know it was hard the first time around but we know what we're doing now. I know what i'm in for, we both know how important it is to have your blood, and we live in a nice home. I don't want to grow old and I know she was supposed to be our only because of the dangers but I lived through one pregnancy and won't the second be the same, if not easier?" Louis half rants, half begs and Harry is left with wide eyes and no voice.

*

They try and try and Iris is crawling before Louis finally has news for Harry. The doctors keep a very close eye on the man as the new child grows, they watch the uterus because of the previous rip, and they up the amount of Harry's blood the boy is supposed to ingest.

Louis finds out later, with Iris sleeping in Harry's arms, that he's going to have a little boy. He and Harry go back and forth with names but Iris turns 1 year old without a solid result.

It's not long later when Louis gives birth, his son a healthy 38 weeks along.

"Harry look at him," Louis cooes as he holds onto the tiny boy. His nose is just like Harry's, not buttoned like Louis, and his brows resemble Harry as well. It was just precious and Louis just wanted to burst with joy.

"He is lovely, you did a great job," Harry kissed Louis' cheek as he looks down at the little grey eyed newborn in Louis' arms.

"Jack," Louis says turning his chin up so he could look at Harry who seems to think about it for a moment.

"Jack and Iris," he responds and Louis grins and triumph.

They apply for Louis to become a vampire when Jack is 6 months old. Iris is babbling away as she shoves her hand into her mashed potatoes, Louis' leg bounces nervously as Harry rips open the response letter and unfolds the paperwork.

"They said yes," Louis breaths when he reads it over. "Fuck they said yes," he wants to scream it to the world but he doesn't, he just throws his arms around Harry and he pulls the man over to dance.

He's never been so happy before. He's got 2 children, a man to live his life out with, and the okay to become a vampire.

It was perfect.


End file.
